Many products are transported using trucks and trailers. Between transportation runs, the trucks and trailers sit in a yard or outdoor facility where the trucks and trailers are parked. Conventionally, checking the status of the trucks and trailers requires the assignment of company employees to manually verify their status.
Drones are robotic devices that may function autonomously without direct user control or alternatively may be directly controlled by users. Drones may be aerial vehicles, may be land-based vehicles and/or may function in underwater environments. Autonomous aerial drones may navigate outdoor areas without user participation during flight.